1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an eyeglasses apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to an eyeglasses apparatus for attachment to the visor of a cap.
The terminology "eyeglasses" as employed herein is intended to connote, most particularly, sunglasses or safety glasses. The terminology "cap" as employed herein is intended to connote a cap or hat employed for sports activities, such as a baseball cap, a fisherman or boater's cap, etc., as well as other types of caps, such as safety caps to be worn for protective purposes in various types of work places.
2. Description of Relevant Art
In various types of sporting and working activities, some type of cap is often worn in conjunction with the use of, or need for, either sunglasses or safety glasses. Such is the case, for example, for baseball players, hunters, boaters, skiers, construction workers, etc.
Heretofore, a number of devices have been proposed for attaching eyeglasses to the visor of a cap. The following devices are illustrative.
U.S. Pat. No. 862,795 issued in 1907 to Blackiston discloses a device wherein a first part is permanently secured to a cap visor, and a detachable second part is supported by the first part. The second part supports a conventional pair of eyeglasses such that when a button provided above the cap visor is pressed, the eyeglass holder can be adjusted between a lowered operative position or a raised inoperative position.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,334,878 issued in 1920 to Young discloses a device for supporting eyeglasses from the visor of a cap. The device includes a swinging support arm hinged to a short arm projecting from a rigid frame attached to the visor cap, with the other end of the swinging arm being provided with a clamp for receiving the bridge-piece of a pair of conventional eyeglasses. The swinging arm permits swinging of the glasses between an operative and inoperative position, with a pair of spring clips being required for holding the swinging arm in an inoperative position.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,833,741 issued in 1931 to Diehl discloses an eye shield for attachment to a visor of a hat or cap. The glasses are formed of a transparent sheet such as celluloid. The attachment part of the device includes a pair of jaws which are pressed into gripping engagement with the glasses sheet, a crank shaft, and prongs which are passed through the visor and bent downwardly by a plate.
The above set forth illustrative known devices have various attendant disadvantages which have prevented them from meeting with widespread acceptance and use. For example, various ones of such devices require some type of modification to the visor itself, which may be highly undesirable if the user intends to employ the cap without the eyeglasses attachment. In addition, such devices are generally quite complex and require many component parts, while generally failing to afford the facility of use desired of such a device.
The present invention effectively overcomes the various disadvantages attendant the known devices, and at the same time provides an eyeglasses attachment for a cap visor which is simplified in construction, comprises only two main component parts, and may be easily and conveniently used.